yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Prologue/The Story of Equinelantis
Here is how history begins in Equinelantis: The Lost Kingdom. (Walt Disney Pictures logo, Walt Disney Animation Studios logo, Pixar Animation Studios logo, DisneyToons Studios logo, Universal Pictures logo, Dreamworks Animation logo, 20th Century Fox Pictures logo, Paramount Animation logo, Nickelodeon Movies logo, Warner Bros Pictures logo, New Line Cinema logo, MGM Pictures logo, Hub Network logo, Discovery Family Channel logo, Britt Allcroft logo, Columbia Pictures logo, Tristar Pictures logo, Sony Pictures Animations logo, Amblin Entertainment logo and Legendary Pictures logo) The film begins as a title comes up and says: "Years ago when Equestria was smaller, There was a great city called "Equinelantis." Kingdom of Emperor Lunarlight, And birthplace of King Solar Flare." King Solar Flare: Beautiful. Isn't it, Father? Emperor Lunarlight: Yes, My son. King Solar Flare: (sighs) Empress Moonbeam: What's wrong, Solar? King Solar Flare: If only Starshine were here to see this day. Empress Moonbeam: We understand, Solar Flare. Starshine was a beautiful mare, But she's in a better place now. King Solar Flare: Yes, Mother. And she's still in our hearts. At least I still have my daughters. Emperor Lunarlight: Indeed. How are they doing right now? King Solar Flare: They are doing just fine, Father. Then, The fillies were sneaking up quietly to their father and grandfather. Princess Celestia: Alright, I'll say when. Princess Luna: No, You said I could do it. Princess Celestia: Okay, Okay. Princess Luna: But.... You can be my extra. Princess Celestia: Sounds good. King Solar Flare: I wonder what those two are up to now? Emperor Lunarlight: You never know, Solar. Just then, The fillies tackled their father. Princess Celestia: We got you! King Solar Flare: You certainly did! (laughs as he lifts them off his back and hugs them) I love you both so much. You know that? Princess Luna: Indeed we do, Father. Months Later, There has been troubled news. Pegasus Guard: Your highnesses! It's ergent! Soon, The Emperor comes out. Unicorn Guard: Your highnesses, I hate to interrup you, But we have a problem! King Solar Flare: (comes out) Father, Mother, What's going on? Empress Moonbeam: Something's wrong. Uniron Guard: The Draconequuses are causing their troubles again in the feilds! Emperor Lunarlight: (growls) Those morons just won't leave my kingdom alone! Guards! Soliders! Get all of your stallions ready! If we can't reason with those draconequuses, Then it's war! At last, The war has begun. The Draconequuses King: War?! Draconequus Soldier: Yes, Sir. The Emperor has declared war. The Draconequuses King: Then it's a war they'll get! Draconequus Soldier: But there is one setback. So, He takes the king to a group of draconequuses who are arguing. Draconequus Soldier #2: Ah, Your majesty. These guys believed we should stop causing chaos amongst the equines, They don't want to go to war. The Draconequuses King: Indeed. At Equinelantis, The Emperor begins his speech. Emperor Lunarlight: It has announced, That we'll have war! Equines: (shouting) Emperor Lunarlight: Good! We shall go to war pretty soon! As everyone agrees and leaves the castle grounds, King Solar Flare walked up. King Solar Flare: Father. Emeperor Lunarlight: Yes, Son? King Sloar Flare: I'm afraid to say this, But I'm gonna have to send my childern to a safer passage. Empress Moonbeam: What? But, Solar, Their our family! King Solar Flare: I know, Mother. But I can't risk those beasts hurting them in anyway. It's the only way. Emperor Lunarlight: You're right. Do as you wish, My son. Soon, The Draconsequss walk up to prepare for battle. King Draconsequss: Alright, My friends. We will show those equines what happens when you mess with a draconsequus! Emperor Lunarlight: Hurry, Son! They're coming! King Solar Flare: Don't fret, Father. I'll get the escape boat ready! Where are my daughters? Princess Celestia: You're it. (tags Luna and runs off) Princess Luna: I'm gonna get you! (runs after her sister) King Solar Flare: Celestia! Luna! I need you girls here, Please! Princess Luna: Okay, Father! Then, The two head to where their father is. Princess Celestia: We're in trouble. Soon, They come up to him. King Solar Flare: Girls. There's a war coming, I have to take you somewhere safe. But I'm won't be able to stay with you. Princess Celestia: WHAT?! Princess Luna: But, Father! King Solar Flare: The guards are gonna look after you. Princess Celestia: (weeping slightly) Do.... Do.. We have t-to go, Father?! King Solar Flare: Yes. But here, Take these. (gives his daughters two crowns) As long as you two wear these crowns, There's hope. I will see you both again. (kisses them both on the cheek) I promise. Princess Celestia: Okay. King Solar Flare: (to the guards) Keep them safe. Earth Pony Guard: Yes, Sir. Soon, They got in a escapde pod and they fly away. King Draconsequus: Attack the Equines! As the Draconsequuses attack, The Equines fought them with all their might. Sometime later, We veiw a the whole army of draconsequuses all dead and in ruins. Emperor Lunarlight: It's over. Years later, A large bolt of lightning hit the ocean and made a tsunami wave. Pegasus: You fool! You destroyed us all! Pegasus #2: The wave is gaining! We have to warn Equinelantis! Pegasus #3: Too late! AAAAAHHHH!!! As several pegasi all fly into the city, The Lookout Stallion sees the wave. Lookout Stallion: Everyone! To the Shelters! When the two guards ring the bell, Several of the citizens race for cover. Royal Guard: This way, Your highnesses! Empress Moonbeam: We're coming! King Solar Flare: Mother, We have to hurry! Empress Moonbeam: Son, Calm down! Then, The city's saccride diamond shines a light on the empress. King Solar Flare: Mother, No! Emperor Lunarlight: Son! Close your eyes, And look away! As the Empress bonded to the diamond, A huge sheild surrounds the city, And the whole city then sinks down as thw wave hits. 40 years later, There were pirates looking for Equinelantis. Equine Pirate Captain: We've past the final marking, Lads. Now, To the portal. And then, Equinelantis. Equine Pirate #1: But, Captain, Have you forgotten that the portal is guarded by a sea monster that...? Pirate Equine Captain: (chokes him) ENOUGH! I'd slay many monsters for this book. Just like I'll slay you. Equine Pirate: #1: Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, I was mistaken! Equine Pirate Captain: Coward! SAIL ON! As they sailed on, Lightning crackles. Equine Pirate #2: The storm is blowing harder, Captain! Equine Pirate Captain: Row, You dogs! Put your backs into it! Then, Something roars that came out of nowhere. Equine Pirate #3: What was that? A whale? Equine Pirate #4: It's a sea montser! Equine Pirate #1: Can you see it? Equine Pirate #5: There's nothing there. Just then, A robotic tentacle grabs his neck and pulls him into the sea. Equine Pirate #5: GRAH!! And soon, The tentacles come out attacking the ship. Equine Pirate #2: Ambush! Equine Pirate #6: Behind you! Equine Piarte #1: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Equine Pirate Captain: (draws his sword) Do your worst! Then, A robotic tentacle grabs him and pulls him into the sea. Equine Pirate Captain: BAAAAHH!!!!! Finally, A bolt of lightning comes out and blows up the ship. Then, The film says "Walt Disney Pictures, Universal Pictures, Dreamworks Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Warner Bros Pictures, New Line Cinema, MGM Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Tristar Pictures, Sony Pictures Animations, Amblin Entertainment and Legendary Pictures presents:" It shows "A film by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Pixar Animation Studios, DisneyToons Studios, Hub Network, Discovery Family Channel and Britt Allcroft:" it shows a set of words in Equinelantian then it's translates into "Equinelantis: The Lost Kingdom" Then, The title fades away and goes to black. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225